The Ramen Princess and the Toad
by Dezzal
Summary: After the death of Jairiya Naruto finds comforts in a unlikely place,while he finds out who his true friends are.
1. Chapter 1

_Well hello everyone._

_this just happens to be my first story and i figured id take a crack at writing something of my own for once,though i will admit i have no experiece whatsoever at writing,so if im a little slow at updates i would like to apoligize be cause it takes me a little extra time to make sure i have things right,and even thn im sure il miss some either way please enjoy the been reading alot of naruto fanfiction and i figured id try my hand at it,so i hope everyone will enjoy this story._

_**Disclaimer - i do not own naruto.**_

_"Thoughts"_

**Kyuubi**

Jutsu

"talking"

Konohagakure,usually a very upbeat and busy place was in a state of mourning. Many people (mostly civilians) were going about there day as if nothing had changed but you could see the look of loss on the normally stoic ninjas faces. Though you need not look very hard to see that the loss everyone was feeling was much more pronounced on one young mans face.

Naruto sat on a bench in the middle of a park with his elbows propped on his knees and his face resting on his hands. He was trying not to focus to hard on his thoughts, instead he was just listening to the children that were around him playing and hollering as if it was just another day.

"Damn kids" he mumbled. He knew these kids never knew his sensei, but he just couldnt help but be bitter that they got to run and play without a care in the world.

He never got to run and play like he ever got was the scorn of the village. To be the pariah that everyone hates, "_The only one to ever take the time to really know me is_" Naruto shakes his head at his slip up. "_was Jiraiya_" he finishes in his head.

"Now thats all over with" stated Naruto as he leaned back and looked up at the sky.

"Tch, Troublesome" mumbled the Nara as he slumped his self down on the bench next to Naruto and leaned his head back to stare up at the clouds.

"You know it might help to talk about it" Naruto heard the Nara could only conjour up a grunt as a answer.

"sigh, when Asuma died i didnt know how to handle it,i was just so sad and angry." the Nara stated as he started remembering standing over the recently filled in hole where the insane Hidan was buried. Then he remembered standing in front of the Asuma's grave with Kurenai standing behind him already showing her pregnancy. "Then i realised what Asuma had been trying to teach all those years. It wasnt the jutsu or the teamwork or even shogi. It was them" Shikimaru stated as he nodded his head towards the kids that were still playing in the park.

"huh" Naruto stated with a confused expression on his face.

"Troublesome" said the Nara as he closed his eyes and dreamed of soaring in the clouds, untill he felt the bench shift and sink a little on his opened his eyes and saw Naruto already a couple feet in front of him walking away.

"tch, oy where are you going" Shikimaru said sounding exasperated.

"Im hungry" said Naruto raising his hand with a wave as a he walked away.

"Troublesome" stated the Nara as he laid his head back and stared off at the clouds.

* * *

Naruto managed to make his way through the park back to the streets, he couldnt keep the memories from coming, normally he would be able to suppress all these feelings and smile to the world like he did when the sandaime died. This time though he was left vulnerable,he didnt like this feeling, rarely ever was he not able to keep his facade up,but he just couldnt muster the effort to do while it seemed like forever walking he made it to his haven. His one and only place he could feel comfortable and relax some.

Naruto moved the cloth curtain aside as he stepped into the stand, he let the smells and vapors waft up to his nose and caress his face as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of some peace for the first time today since he heard the news.

The moment was broken when the sound of a feminine voice he knew all to well spoke up. "hey Naruto, come for the usual" Ayame said with a bit of a giggle at the end.

A smile slowly formed on Naruto's face as his eyes opened to see the smiling face of a woman only a few years older than his self. They stayed staring at each other like that while a blush started to rise on Ayame's face, untill a moment later a old man stepped out of the back kitchen area and interrupted what could only be described a awkward moment.

"hello there Naruto, what'll you have". asked the grinning Ichiraku ramen stand owner.

" ill have two bowls of miso" said Naruto as he took a seat at the bar. A flash of Jiraiya's grining face while they sat at a ramen bar in tea country during his training trip ran through his head. "Oy old man,ill have a bottle of sake with that too "

Ichiraku only raised a eyebrow at that before getting the bottle and passing it over the counter to him, then he went back to gathering the noodles to dump into the pot and start on making his famous miso special that his number one customer liked.

Ayame on the other hand snapped around at that and almost dropped the bowl that she had been cleaning with a rag,she was just so surpirsed cause as far as she knew, in all the time she had known Naruto she had never seen him ever ask for a bottle of made her wonder what had happened to make him want to drink but before she could start to ask she was interupted by her father pushing a steaming bowl of ramen at her "Order up" said the chef.

"Hai..i" she stuttered as she took the bowl and set it before Naruto who had already started drinking from his smiled gratfully to Ayame as he recieved the bowl of the delicious food that was only fit for the Gods.

After that Naruto managed to just lose himself in his Ramen while drinking some sake, He remembered how he had accidently drank some of Jiraiya's sake while they were camping out on the outskirts of Iwa. Jiraiya said he had to actually knock him out cause he had started to sing so loud Jiraiya was worried that i would alert the whole of Iwa to there really hoped he didnt start singing here.

A hour later Ayame was wincing and trying not to drop anything as Naruto was singing in what could only be descibed as a dying animal crying with another dying animal stuck in its mouth,and it was crying too. Finally the Ichiraku chef had had enough and please asked Ayame to take our blonde hero home as it was clear he would not be able to get there on his own.

Ayame nodded in agreement and took her apron off and walked around the counter. "Come on Naruto lets get you home" she said as she place her shoulder under Naruto's arm and helped him out the couldnt help but blush though as she felt his well toned body up against her side." _Come on girl get yourself together, this is Naruto here"_

As they made there way down the street with Naruto managing to stay on his feet for the most part, Ayame couldnt help but notice that Naruto had started to act rather somber, which was completely different than what she was used to when it came to Naruto.

It wasnt long though untill they arrived at his the stairs did manage to be a bit of a bear as shes sure she'll have a few bruises on her shins tommorrow.

They finally arrived at his door and it didnt take a ninja to see that he just couldnt seem to get his keys out of his pocket,it was actually quite funny to watch Naruto struggle with his pocket as it was clear the sake had robbed him of enough motor skills to be able to get his keys.

Ayame couldnt help but laugh though,untill finally she had enough. "alright just move your hand ill get it" said Ayame as she stepped in front of Naruto and reached her hand into his pocket to try to get his seemed as if they were pretty deep in his pocket though as she had to to step up real close to reach down far enough to grab them.

With Naruto and Ayame standing so close to each other they ended up locking was eventually able to pull his keys out of his pocket but neither had yet to move yet and they still were looking into each others eyes.

Naruto didnt understand what was happening,one minute hes enjoying eating some ramen then next thing he knows hes standing infront of his door looking into the eyes of one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen, All he could think about was kissing her. "_No this is Ayame,I couldnt do that to her."_But as he sat there contemplating this he saw her mouth opening,he wasnt sure how but he just seemed to push himself that extra few inches untill the lips met and he felt her soft lips against his.

Naruto couldnt help but marvel at how soft they were,her lips were just a little moist and he couldnt help but notice the slight taste of ramen on her to be honest with himself he didnt mind that one bit.

Ayame couldnt help but feel her heart beat faster as her eyes were locked with could feel the keys in her hand but she hadnt removed them from his pocket couldnt help but see the longing in his eyes,that desperate and lonely look that she had managed to catch a look at only a few times over the years shed known finally pulled keys out of his pocket and had just started to say she had them when he leaned forward and kissed was the only thing she could think,But even still she closed her eyes and accepted it, knowing that this was probably his first real kiss considering how sloppy and unpraticed it seemed.

After a minute they managed to step just kinda hung his head down for a second. "um Ayame, im sorry,i didnt mean to just do that,i dont know what came over me" said naruto as he started to rub the back of his head while he still looked down.

Ayame just stared at him for a second as if she was in a trance untill with a start it clicked what he said, "eh uh its ok Naruto,its not like i didnt um well you know um want you to do it" she finished with a rush.

Narutos head managed to snap up at that before he could say anthing she turned her back to him and unlocked his front door.

Ayame manage to turn back around,"well lets get you inside ok" said Ayame.

Naruto put on his the best smile he could must right then and stepped would be the last youd see either of them untill the next morning.

* * *

Chapter End

Well theres the first chapter of my first story,I would trully appreciate all the reviews i could get and please dont be afraid to point out my faults,as im new to this it could help me alot and make future chapters that much more better, please read and review while i start on the next chapter and hope to have it out in a timely fashion.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day turned out to be a very bright one, one that our blond hero found to be very anoying. "bleh,one of these days ill remember to close those blinds before i go to bed" Naruto grumbled as his eyes opened.

Naruto tried to raise his hand to shield his eyes from the glare but found he couldnt move it, "huh" thats when he realised there was somone sleeping next to him.

"Gah, wha....wha....uh"

"yawwwwn" Ayame opened her eyes to notice that she wasnt at her home,then she looked to her left to see Naruto was on the ground with the blankets tangled arounds his legs and his mouth working like a fish.

"well good morning" Ayame managed to get out as she couldnt stop from giggling.

Naruto managed to get his mouth back under control as the event of last night came back to him,then his face took on the shade of a apple.

Ayame couldnt help but giggle some more.

"well uh, so what do we do now" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

Ayame managed to sit up and pull the sheet around her "well we could always start with breakfast, now go take a shower and get cleaned up while i see what i can put together"

Naruto managed to make a grunt as he got up and made his way to his bathroom.

It didnt take him long to get clean and before he knew it he was dressed and heading for the kitchen where he knew Ayame to be.

"Hey Naruto, have a seat" said Ayame as she was putting the finishing touches on some eggs she was making.

"heh,i figured youd have made ramen" Naruto said as he sat down.

"you know i like to make more than ramen, I was actually hoping to open my own restaraunt one of these days" Ayame said with a twinkle in her as she set the eggs down in front of Naruto and got her own plate.

After that it was pretty much silent as they both concentrated on Ayame took the plates back to the sink, then turned around to look at Naruto.

"Well ill have to get back to the stand, Im sure dad is already worried enough as it is since i didnt come home last night" at which point they both got blushes.

"Ya i gotta go see Baa-chan and see if shes got any missions"

_"Speaking of which ill have to go see Baa-chan has any info on the guy who took down ero-sennin, ill make him pay for what he did". _Naruto could only shake his head to try to rid himself of those types of thoughts. "Bah now im starting to sound like the teme".

Naruto gathered up his gear and he was off to the Hokage tower, Before he knew it he was entering through the doors and making his way up to the Hokages office, bypassing the shizunes desk he noticed she wasnt there, "_eh mabyes shes already inside" _He couldnt help but to snicker as he raised his foot and gave the door a good kick. "HEY BAA-CHAN......ack"

"Brat get up and close the door, we have things to talk about" Tsunade said with a tick on her forhead.

"Dammit Baa-chan what the hell did you hit me for" Naruto picked himself up and rubbed his face as he closed the door,it wasnt untill he turned around that he noticed the other people in the office with him.

"It seems you have still yet to learn any manners Uzumaki" stated Utatane Koharu as she narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

"oy Baa-chan whos the old lady"

"This is Utatame Koharu and Homura mitokado" Tsunade introduced the two.

"hehehe" Naruto managed a wave."So uh anyway what type of mission you got for me Baa-chan"

"Brat, stop calling me Baa-chan, show some respect for your Hokage" a tick started to form on her forhead.

"Ma ma ma, hokage this tsunade that,i just call it like i see it.......ack"

"teach you to say things like that" said tsunade sitting back down.

"Tsunade since the boy is here perhaps now would be the time to address this" stated Homura.

"huh, Whats he talking about Baa-chan"

"After recent events mainly concerning Jiraiya it is clear you would best serve the village by remaining here" Koharu stated with a holier than thou attitude.

"What do you mean stay here, theres no way im staying here,i still have to bring back Sauske and find ero-sennins killer"

"Completly out of the question" scoffed Koharu.

"Enough, look brat we have different plans for you" answered Tsunade

"Huh" Naruto answered back.

"Naruto i would like to introduce you to Fukasaku" Tsunade pointed to beside her desk as a small and very old toad stepped out.

"Hello young Naruto-chan, little Jaraiya told me much about you" Stated Fukasaku.

"Uh ok,so let me get this straight,you want me to stay in the village and be trained by you been drinking to much sake again Baa-chan..........ack"

"Gah......how many staplers do you have" said Naruto from the he was trying to get up he was knocked back down to the floor with a knock to his head, Fukasaku then jumped onto Naruto's stomach and with strength Naruto didnt realise the little old toad had drove his cane into his gut.

"Well it seems we will be learning more than just Nature manipulation,ill have to dedicate sometime to proper respect towards your elders too" stated Fukasaku.

"I will ofcourse be taking him with me"stated Fukasaku while turning to the Hokage.

"ill expect reports on his progress" answered Tsunade.

"Hey dont i have a say.....ack"

"Quiet boy, ill leave a toad here so that you can leave any messages with him,now come we shall head back to Mount Myouboku" with that said Fukasaku pulled out a scroll and unrolled it and then poof they were gone.

"I still think we should have just put him under guard"Stated Homura.

"He will be fine, when he comes back from this he should be strong enough to take on atleast some of the Akastuki" said Tsunade

* * *

**well thats where i will leave it, I wanted to make it longer but at the same time i wanted ot get a new chapter out to all of you. I deffinitly found this alot harder to write than the first chapter, well i hope you all enjoy it and please if you find some problems with it dont be afraid to leave a review stating it, as a new writer i hope to get better with every new chapter and any help you provide is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

Well Im glad to be back with a new chapter. Id personally like to thank Psudocode Samurai for inspiring and helping me to get this chapter out. Also if you get the chance check out some of his stories, there really very good. Well onto the story, I hope you enjoy it.

I do not own this as it belongs to a guy who doesnt even like his own main character

_"Thoughts"_

**Kyuubi**

Jutsu

"talking"

"Eh, I feel like im going to throw up" stated Naruto while he wobbled from one foot to the other.

Pa-Toad barked a laugh at him "dont worry Naruto-chan you'll get used to it before long"

By this time Naruto was looking around noticing he wasnt in the Hokages office anymore, "Oy, old toad where are we anyway...ACK"

Pa-Toad whacked him over the head with his walking stick. "Follow me little Naruto-chan"

"So what are we doing here anyway" asked Naruto

"Well Jaraiya had planned to take you on another training trip here soon" at the mention of Jaraiya's name Naruto tensed up and clenched his fists so tight that his nails started to dig into his hands and draw blood. Pa-Toad noticed this but refrained from saying anything, "well since that cant be done we figured we would step in and train you in the way of the Toad ourselves, there is much you can learn from us and if you or konoha is to have any sort of future then you must be at your strongest".

After hearing this Naruto couldnt help but to just grimace,he wasnt feeling very cheery towards konoha right now. Not after what they were trying to do before he was brought here, he was finding it hard to believe that they were just gonna make him stay in the village.

"_Bleh, mabye Pa-toad is right, ill train here and get stronger,then when i go back they will see that ill be more than able to handle myself"._

"Alright we are here" stated Pa-toad breaking Naruto from his thoughts.

Naruto looked around and couldnt help but be impressed by all the sights,there were toads of all sizes in the form of statues all around him, there was a waterfall also and a small pond.

"Alright, now listen to me Naruto. There is much you will have to learn and not alot of time to learn it,as much as I'd like to just keep you here where its safe and train you till I know you cant be beaten, unfortnatly your village just doesnt have the time for that". said Pa-toad gaining Naruto's attention.

"why not though, I mean ya i really dont want to be away from the village either. I mean I just got back as it is but why doesnt the village have time for that?"asked Naruto

Pa-toad just sighed and raised his head in resignation "because your village will be the first place Akastuki goes when they come for you"

"bu ttt..."Naruto started to stutter

"Look im not going to coddle you Naruto"Pa-toad stated with a hard glint in his eye.

"For to long youve been coddled and protected and its time you started growing up, not only as a ninja but as a man".Pa-toad stated

"Hey, ill have you know i am a ninja and a man and no one has been... uh heh heh"Naruto started scratching the back of his head while trying to remember the word Pa-toad had used."cobble,no cuddle"

"Coddled" Pa-toad stated while slapping a hand to his forehead.

"Ya coddled me"Naruto stated while throwing his finger in the air.

Pa-toad just managed to shake his head. "Look Naruto lets just get back to this later, we have much to do and not alot of time to do it in. We dont know when Akatsuki will strike, so we have alot of training to do. But rest assured we will be having many conversations about this in the future".

"Alright Yosh!, so whatcha gonna teach me first" Naruto managed to say while throwing a grin a mile wide on his matter whats going on he was always happy to learn some new jutsu.

"We will be starting with meditation" Pa-toad stated

"eh!" Naruto splutered out while making a face.

"Come"Pa-toad gestured for him to sit "Now enter the lotus position and close your eyes while imagining a empty void"

Naruto just stood there for a second before shrugging his shoulders and sitting down and doing as Pa-toad it didnt take very long for him to start getting bored and start to twitch.

Pa-toad just sighed as he watched Naruto start to twitch as his own eye started to twitch.

"EH, isnt there something else we can do,like mabye learn a really super cool fire jutsu" Stated Naruto in a whiney voice.

Pa-toad managed to hold back another sigh as he was starting to feel like it would become a then gathered his courage as he knew he would regret having to break Naruto of his inosence.

"Naruto, tell me something".Pa-toad stated looking resigned."How many people will have to die before you decide to start taking being a ninja seriously"Pa-toad said with a hard look on his face.

Naruto just stood there in shock with his eyes wide while faces flash before 's face,then hokage JiJi's, then last Jaraiya's. He ended up bending forward with his hair falling forward to cover his eyes as he felt like hed been punched in the gut by one of Ba-chans for the first time in a long time he started to feel a rage build inside of him."_How dare this stupid toad say something like that,after everything ive gone through,for this damn toad to just go say something like that"_.

Pa-toad could tell what he said had struck a cord with Naruto but he didnt expect to see a red aura start to flow off of could tell that the boy was starting to channel the foxes chakra but he didnt know whether it was on purpose or could only hope this didnt escalate cause he was definitly getting to old for this.

FF doesnt like my page break so (page break)

On this day we find a very bored Ayame leaning against the counter of her fathers ramen stand with one hand holding her chin up and the other druming her fingers against the this day there wasnt very many customers so she was left pretty much to her own devices.

With a shake of her head, shes stuck wondering why Naruto hadnt visited yet as normally he would have already been by for lunch. _"who knows, mabye he has a mission or it would have been nice to atleast stop by and say something"."_Especially after last night" Ayame grumbles.

"What happened last night"

"KYA!" Ayame managed jump almost all the way on the countertop after her dad managed to sneak up on her like that.

Teuchi himself was rather amused by his daughters reaction. Whatever happened last night nust have been pretty interesting because Ayame has been acting strange all day, and although Teuchi himself may be getting old he is far from stupid. Considering she left with Naruto last night and didnt come home till this morning, It doesnt take his hidden Icha Icha to know what must have happened. Speaking of Icha Icha, "Hrmph, well if you would watch after the stand for a bit, I have to make a run to the house for some spices for my new special "suki yaki ramen". So i may be gone for a bit" Said Teuchi.

"Alright dad, have fun" Ayame said with a wave as she watched him take off his apron and head out of the stand. After he left Ayame just started to grumble again about why Naruto wasnt here yet and as a new custermor walked she managed to put a smile on and greet them and thought "_well i guess theres really no need to worry to much yet, Im sure he just is busy and ill see him later"_


End file.
